


【盾冬】暗恋绝杀

by ZHUMANG



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHUMANG/pseuds/ZHUMANG
Summary: 校园AU羞涩纯情盾×白切黑诱惑冬双向暗恋又名《小黑兔诱拐纯情狼计划》我第一次写全AU文心里有些忐忑有🚗🚗🚗





	【盾冬】暗恋绝杀

**Author's Note:**

> 校园AU
> 
> 羞涩纯情盾×白切黑诱惑冬
> 
> 双向暗恋
> 
> 又名《小黑兔诱拐纯情狼计划》
> 
> 我第一次写全AU文心里有些忐忑
> 
> 有🚗🚗🚗

这是Steve这周第二十八次邂逅那个男孩了，或者说是故意遇见……阳光打在身上，认真的脸庞，领口略开的白色衬衫，若隐若现的锁骨，顺着向下看能隐约看见健壮的身体，还有……

“Sam？！”Steve睁大眼睛皱着眉头看着突然坐到他对面的室友，很好，他正好把那个男孩挡上了。

“小点声，老兄！这可是图书馆！”Sam刻意压低着声音“你知不知道你刚才的眼神仿佛已经把对方扒光了？！”

Steve白皙的脸庞肉眼可见爬上了两朵红云，就连耳朵红的都要滴血“嘿！你说什么呢！我只是……看看那个、那个学弟！”

“老兄，你连话都不会说了！等等！你怎么知道是学弟？！”华生抓住了盲点。

“他叫James Buchanan Barnes，熟人会称呼他Bucky，是俄语系大一的新生，和我来自同一个地方——布鲁克林，没有兄弟姐妹，喜欢肉类和甜点，最喜欢的水果是李子，最喜欢的作者是……”

“等等！你是去查户口了吗？！”Sam看着说的头头是道的Steve一脸懵，他可不相信这个害羞的男人会搭讪，况且如果认识的话就不会这么如狼似虎地盯着人家了。

Steve不好意思抓了抓金发“是Thor，他弟弟Loki和Bucky是室友兼好朋友。”

听听，Bucky，人家同意了吗？也许在人家眼中你就是个变态跟踪狂。Sam心疼着自己的室友，按照室友的这个程度估计只能暗恋了，可是当他在食堂看见了拒绝他共进午饭邀请的Steve和那个学弟面对面吃饭时，他知道——

他妈的！Steve终于开花了！

其实，对于认识Bucky这件事，Steve心里是很感谢Thor的。

两周前的下午，美术专业的Steve刚刚下课，偶遇了电气工程专业的Thor，两人走回寝室的路上有一句每一句地闲聊着，Thor的语调突然拔高了起来，顺着Thor的目光望去，是他的那个弟弟Loki还有——

Bucky。

“弟弟！”

“蠢哥哥！”Loki顺着声音望去看见了熟悉的身影，刚想走就看见自家哥哥拉着一个人冲了过来。

“这是我的室友，Steve Rogers。”Thor洋溢着热情的笑容介绍着旁边的挚友，Steve腼腆地笑着不时瞟了几眼Loki旁边的Bucky。

“谁不知道我们艺术院的院草呢！”Loki不在意地摸了摸头发。

“那、那这位同学……”Steve期待地看了一眼Bucky。

Bucky笑了笑点头“James Barnes，学长可以叫我Bucky。”朝着他笑的Bucky在Steve眼中就像是插着翅膀的小天使正向他飞过来。

加油！你可以的！Steve！勇敢点！

“en……Bucky一起要去吃午饭吗？”小心翼翼。

“好啊。一食堂的牛排很棒，学长想试试吗？”

“真的吗？很想尝尝，你喜欢吃甜品吗Bucky？我知道一家……”声音越来越浅，留在原地的Thor和Loki看着二人离去的背影心里一堆草泥马跑过……

Loki：那个小胖子居然把我一个人留在了这里跟那个大块头跑了？！

Thor：Steve前段时间大半夜把我喊醒让我向Loki要Bucky的个人资料今天却装的像陌生人一样，他在干什么？！

自此之后，Sam彻底被Steve打入了冷宫，基本上已经约不到Steve了，不仅约不到而且见面都是个问题，Steve每天早出晚归，搞得Sam有些纳闷，谈恋爱都是这个样子的吗？

“Steve，你最近在忙什么啊？”好不容易睡得晚抓住了刚刚回寝的Steve。

“oh！Sam！我……最近也没干什么啊……”

“那你怎么早出晚归的？兄弟，惹上什么事了吗？”

“Bucky，你知道的，上次你在图书馆见到的那个男孩，他是俄语系的，他们每天都有晨读和晚自习，我只是在陪他。”Steve有些不自在地挠了挠头发。

Sam很好奇这个Bucky究竟是何许人也，居然把他们万年铁树Steve弄开了花，可是怎么也没想到，再次见面是这样的场景。

舞动的灯光，嘈杂的音乐伴随着正在呐喊的人们，舞台上一个boy上身穿着开背的皮衣，下身穿着短的不能再短的短裤，在舞台上伴随着音乐和呐喊声，秀着他的美腿。那张清秀的脸庞此刻带着性感的美丽。

“老兄我没看错吧，那是Bucky？”Sam张大着嘴。

Steve什么也没有说盯着台上的那个男孩他很冷静，如果忽略他下面的凸起的话。

一曲终了，台上换了一个新鲜的面孔，下台地Bucky蹦哒地跑到Loki身边，Loki笑眯眯地看着他。Bucky太熟悉这个眼神了，那是幸灾乐祸的样子，顺着Loki的目光望去，他看见了他最近的“好朋友”——Steve Rogers。

该死的！他怎么在这里！

“你说我穿这个怎么样？”Bucky摆弄着自己的白衬衫询问着躺在床上正在看书地Loki，后者淡淡地瞟了一眼坐了起来“你还要真打算勾搭那个艺术系的纯情校草？”

“我喜欢上了他。”Bucky眼睛亮晶晶地。

“好吧，祝你恋情顺利。”Loki不在意地又躺回了床上“你现在像一个披着天使皮的恶魔，真为那个男孩感到难过，居然被你看上了。”

“嘿！”巴基有些不满地瞪了瞪室友。

一周后，Loki看着Bucky兴致冲冲地冲进了洗手间在一阵熟悉地喘息中释放自己，有些惊讶。Loki靠在门框上隔着房门打趣道：

“Rogers无法满足你？”

“No！Loki！我早晚会被你吓到不能人事！你根本不知道今天在图书馆Steve看我的那个眼神，仿佛已经把我扒光了狠狠地*了一顿，结果呢，他连名字都没有和我要！”说到最后Bucky有些委屈。

“那个纯情boy……”Loki扶了扶额“看在你这么辛苦地份上你可爱的室友就帮帮你吧！”

“你确定是这里？”

“放心，我那个蠢哥哥和Rogers虽然不在一起上课但下课绝对会一起走这里。”

之后Loki看着Steve像只金毛一样跟在Bucky旁边，知道他这个腹黑的室友绝对成功了，兜里的手机短信振动

“这个月的布丁我包了。”Loki露出了笑容。

“蠢哥哥，我们也去吃饭吧！”

“好啊！我最近发现一个……”Thor有些兴奋，弟弟好久没有约他吃饭了嘤嘤嘤。

但是酒吧见面在Loki预想之外，看了看台上的小胖子，再看一看Rogers那个表情，今天绝对好玩！

“该死的！弟弟，你怎么能来这里！我们回去！”Thor收到Natasha的短信时正和Sam还有Steve正在这附近，就一起赶来了。顺着Steve的目光他才发现台上的那个居然是Loki的室友。

底滴！Steve好吓人！

乖！别怕！有好戏看！

Bucky被搂出酒吧才发现他穿得有多少，忍不住往Steve怀里缩了缩。Steve一直都没说话，Bucky偷偷抬头看了眼Steve，Steve此时难得的在他面前板着脸面无表情。

真是更帅了！He is mine。Bucky忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

两人一路上都没有说话，直到宿舍，Steve才松开Bucky紧紧地盯着他

“钥匙。”

Bucky又恢复了那个纯情的样子，和他身上没有几片的衣服一点也不搭。从腰包里翻出钥匙打开房门，刚进屋就被推倒在床上，Bucky小心翼翼转过头看着正在关门地Steve，心里第一次感到害怕。

“Bucky不想和我解释吗？”Steve一步步靠近，Bucky不自觉靠后最后只能贴在墙上，Steve伸出手摸了摸Bucky的头发还没等说什么，Bucky主动吻了上去

“嗯……嗯！”Steve反应过来直接迎合了上去，二人的吻技都很青涩，但Steve霸道地侵略着属于Bucky的每个角落，汲取着Bucky的味道。

不知过了多久，Bucky轻轻拍了拍Steve示意松开他，Steve很是听话地松开了他。

“哈啊……”Bucky大口地喘着气，嘴唇已经微微泛红，眼神有些迷茫，想要推开压在他身上的Steve，但Steve一动不动。还没等他反应过来，Steve已经上了手帮他把身上啥都挡不住的衣服脱掉了。

“Bucky，你真好看。”Steve近乎痴迷地抚摸着Bucky赤裸的上半身，Bucky的身体忍不住在轻微颤抖，淡粉色的乳尖露在空中等待着谁的采撷。Steve从喉结一路啃咬下去直到胸部，轻轻地舔了一下

“啊……”该死的，Bucky从来不知道自己的乳头这样敏感。

“No……Steve……另一边……”一边的抚慰带来的是另一边的空虚。Steve常年用笔的右手上略带薄茧，给Bucky带来的刺激是非同寻常的。

“不、不要……快了……停……啊！”一阵尖叫Bucky射了出来，裤子前端能看出一块被晕湿的痕迹，但Steve的动作却没有停下而是继续刺激着处于不应期的Bucky，一边舔着嫩嫩的乳头一边用双手帮Bucky脱下裤子。

Bucky彻底沉浸到情欲中有些迷茫地看着Steve，眼前的人依旧衣冠整齐而自己已是彻底赤裸心里有些不满，开始对Steve上下其手，Steve被撩得有些忍不住不得不配合着Bucky手上的动作。

“乖，Bucky。”Steve手指慢慢探入后穴，Bucky有些难受地动了动，Steve安抚地亲了亲Bucky。

“Steve……”Bucky嘟囔着蹭了蹭Steve的脸颊。

“Bucky，你知道我今天看着你在台上什么感觉嘛？”Steve一边啃咬着Bucky的锁骨一边询问着，Bucky除了喘息什么也说不出来。

“我在想，那个男孩是我的。我想着要把你一层层扒开然后再狠狠地艹开！”

Bucky有些迷迷糊糊地想着那个纯情学长哪去了！都是骗人的！

“慢……慢点……”Steve的硕大开始缓慢顶入Bucky的穴口，Bucky紧张地抓住Steve，而Steve比Bucky还紧张满头的汗生怕弄疼心爱的人。

Bucky看着身上的人有些哭笑不得“没事的……Steve，进来吧，我需要你……啊！”Steve终于完全进入Bucky体内舒服地发出喘息声。还没等Bucky反应过来，Steve便在Bucky体内动了起来。

“St……Steve……慢……啊……”

“亲爱的，你好紧啊……感受到了吗……他在紧紧地咬着我……”

“没……没有……啊！那……那里……不要！”不知道碰到哪一点Bucky的呻吟声突然拔高了起来，后穴也突然缩紧，夹得Steve舒服地身躯一震。紧接着，Steve坏心地开始反复戳弄那个地方，反复的刺激让Bucky小声啜泣起来。

“混、混蛋……欺负我……啊……”

“这是惩罚Bucky，今天那么多人都看到了Bucky性感的样子，我很吃醋。”

“啊……我错……错了……慢……Steve……”

Steve在Bucky体内深入浅出，每次重重地撞到敏感点，肉体的拍打声、Bucky的甜腻的呻吟以及Steve粗重的喘息声构成一首绝美的交响乐，Steve的抽插越来越快，最终射在体内，Bucky被精液烫的也射了出来。

Bucky实在是太累了，昏昏欲睡，隐约中听见Steve的声音

他说，我爱你。

“我也爱你。”然后Bucky彻底睡了过去。

次日，阳光洒在床上，Bucky迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，发现被人抱在怀里，挣脱了两下，头顶上传来了慵懒的声音

“Bucky？要不要再睡一会？昨天累坏了吧！”Steve正满心欢喜地看着怀里的宝贝。

“那还不是因为你！”Bucky忿忿不平。

“我的错我的错！我这就去准备早餐，你先休息。”Steve手忙脚乱地跑去食堂留下Bucky一个人在寝室。

“傻子。”

*后记*

①

Loki回到寝室看到早饭被搬上床的Bucky挑了挑眉道“成功了？”

喝着粥的Bucky耸了耸肩，把一旁的包子推了过去“中国城的！”

Loki拿起包子咬了一口“也是，昨天你那个样子除非他不行不然的话……哼哼……话说你是怎么让我那个蠢哥哥带着他来的？害得我昨天被狠狠训一顿。”

②

“Nat！帮我个忙，给Thor发个短信告诉他Loki在这个酒吧。”Bucky早就摸好Steve的行程规律，现在他应该和Thor在这附近。

“好，你不怕Loki报复你？”

“谁管他！”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> AO3是个好东西，为他点个赞！


End file.
